brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:PatrickSt789
Messages ::Done. Please take care with the names and infoboxes in the future as described above, though. BrickfilmNut (talk) 23:14, November 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- I fixed your custom for you. Any other pages I need to work on? -- 01:12, November 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- When you make a page about something custom, always make the title Custom:Pagename. LCF (talk!) 02:12, November 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dude, you obviously know nothing as a batman fan. Not to be rude or anything, but you can't put Ben Affleck down for Batman's voice actor when he hasn't even voiced him yet. Kevin Conroy is a fan favourite, and has been batman for years. If you want to draw attention to your game, it has to be Conroy. -Mickman5 You and me both. I have most of the old Batman lego sets. I have loves batman since my first word too. But what I'm saying is, why don't you wait until after Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice to add Ben Affleck, just to see what kind of job he'll do. I have faith in Batfleck, but I'd hate to put him down as every batman to find out he sucks. -Mickman5 CoTM Hey Patrick. Would you accept a nomination for Customiser of the Month? BrickfilmNut (talk) 03:39, November 17, 2013 (UTC) When making a custom, please put Custom: at the beginning of each custom article. Example: Custom:Example When you make a page about something custom, always make the title Custom:Pagename, please. --LCF (talk!) 04:04, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Customs Your nomination for CoTM is up. :-) Also, per Edward and Kahuka above. You're starting to get the hang of the namespace, but it saves us a fair amount of work if you get the name right to start with. :P Also, for infoboxes and galleries, if you want the image to be formatted correctly, you really just need to put the name of the file (like "example.jpg) instead of all the fancy stuff (like " "). Anyway, keep up the good work. BrickfilmNut (talk) 04:18, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Classic Decals You'd have to modify LDD and add them yourself, they're not actually available for the program. Here's information on modifying LDD. http://www.rockraidersunited.org/topic/3764-lego-digital-designer-lif-extractor/ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOoh4J_wN_o I'm not sure how you'll go about obtaining or making decals. 21:08, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Continued The video's pretty unclear on the actual modding, isn't it? I had forgot, sorry. First you have to create a decal or decoration, which should be a .png that is 128x128, 256x256, or 512x512 pixels (It can be even larger, you just have to keep multiplying by two) that has a four or five digit name. You should do all of this in GIMP, Photoshop, or Paint.net to retain transparency. Once you do this, you want to put it in the Decorations subfolder of the db folder you should now have. Now you have to add a code to the DecorationMapping XML, which needs to be opened in a program like WordPad or Notepad++ (Regular Notepad is glitchy). Here's an example of the kind of code you'll have to add. The decorationID is the name of the .png you added. The designID depends on the piece, though some aren't as obvious as others. The one shown in the example is the code for a minifigure head, which is displayed in LDD when you click on the piece. However, parts that are composed of multiple pieces show a different designID when you click on them. To solve this, you need to find a decal in the Decorations folder that goes on the desired object. Then go to the XML, press Ctrl+F, and search for its decorationID so you can see the designID of the part it belongs to. The surfaceID is the side that the decor will be applied to. I use the third surface for the head because there are too many designs to fit in the front side's palette. For some reason, surface 3 is the back rather than surface 2. On parts like the torso, surface 2 is the back. For your convenience, here are the parts that I tend to add decorations to. Head = 3626 Torso = 3814 1x4 = 2431 2x2 = 3039 22:18, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Done, but please try and be more careful with this and image name formatting in the future. BrickfilmNut (talk) 03:41, November 21, 2013 (UTC) He had Windows, he just had something special installed. Everything should work the same if you have Windows Vista, 7, or 8. Re:Derp Dude, that's the heading ErkelonJay used to describe HIS message, about my inter-wiki LEGO contest and the issue of it being summer in the southern hemisphere instead of winter and whether or not I accounted for it. :P Look a little more closely next time. And... don't edit my userpage, please. BrickfilmNut (talk) 05:11, November 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Green Lantern Application Please stop, really. I'm sorry the character isn't even in the story yet. Please apply for characters that we need... In kind regards, Nuff Customizer of the Month Congratulations, you are now Customiser of the Month for December 2013! 11:18, December 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Customs 2 It probably means you're not the administrator of the computer. 22:17, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Try this: Right-click the file or folder, and then click Properties. Click the Security tab. Under Group or user names, click your name to see the permissions you have. To open the file, you need to have read permission. 22:54, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Barry Allen Apply... Holy cow, just apply first... Awards to my Friends -- Toa Matau 01:50, January 30, 2014 (UTC) coding What is the coding for the Christian userbox? Sorry, I forgot my signature. --LucianVesper11 (talk) 16:38, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Do you want to help me with a project Jmg115 (talk) 18:02, February 16, 2014 (UTC) How did you draw banes faceBrickwraith (talk) 03:43, February 21, 2014 (UTC)Brickwraith How did you use the bane face?Brickwraith (talk) 00:25, February 23, 2014 (UTC)Brickwraith Patrick do u want to help me with some customs? DC Superheroes-New 52 NEW 52 Hey Patrick I've been checking out your MOCs and I want to know if you want to help me with it. Its called "DC Superheroes-New 52 Jmg115 (talk) 20:46, February 24, 2014 (UTC) can I use bane ultimate i cant find out how to copy 2012 bane's face.Brickwraith (talk) 03:35, February 26, 2014 (UTC)brickwraith ThanksBrickwraith (talk) 03:54, February 26, 2014 (UTC)Brickwraith So can u do all of the photoshop and get the page set up? Jmg115 (talk) 20:48, February 26, 2014 (UTC) I'm thinking two storylines: NEW 52 where we'll make some customs based on the comics I'm following, the other would be "Batman: Last Resort" this will be following both Bane and Batman as Bane infects Gotham's rogues with an enhanced Venom. You can make a storyline too.Jmg115 (talk) 20:56, February 26, 2014 (UTC) coolJmg115 (talk) 20:45, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Copyright See this, please. It's really been disturbing me. --Knight Hey how do you have like a mini figure moving up and down when you scroll Deathswordle220 (talk) 00:25, March 8, 2014 (UTC)Deathswordle220 Hi, this is Vovin123. I just wanted you to know it is legal for DC Universe Comics to sue you for using their logo in your custom(s) articles, even if you added your name. Please remove this immediately before DC takes legal action. You do not have the authorization to use their logo in this situation. Thank you! Why did you use my kid flash photo without my permission? Life is in your hands 15:00, May 10, 2014 (UTC)Deathswordle220 - Chat How long ago were you at this wiki? The live chat always has people. However, it's only in certain times. Where I live, the chat usually has 2-5 people in the morning, 0-4 people in the afternoon and 0-2 people in the evening. The wiki's chat used to have no people, but times have changed. --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 02:17, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Leaked Images Please don't add leaked images of minifigures or sets. This is your first and only warning. Lightning Hawk Talk 15:08, October 13, 2019 (UTC) message from administration hi, i'm an admin of brickipedia. i have to warn you about your Custom:LEGO DC Super Heroes: Multiverse. you have to upload a header image and i also recommend you to add a wip template. [[User:Shiva Kuzunasee|'shiva']] [[User talk:Shiva Kuzunasee|'talk']] [[User:Shiva Kuzunasee/customs|'customs']] 16:43, December 25, 2019 (UTC) sorry, haven't seen your message before wip template is done like this: header image is just some thematical for your custom image with lego logo, and a name of your custom. [[User:Shiva Kuzunasee|'shiva']] [[User talk:Shiva Kuzunasee|'talk']] [[User:Shiva Kuzunasee/customs|'customs']] 12:05, December 31, 2019 (UTC)